Gakuen Hetalia
by Skye Kirkland
Summary: Avalon (Skye Kirkland) has been home schooled her entire life, but all of a sudden, she gets enrolled in a public school, one full of countries, no less! How will she survive through the horrors of Hetalia? (OC story)
1. Chapter 1: The News

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: The News~~~~~~~~~~~

"Avalon!" my mom called from downstairs, waking me up.

"What do you want, I'm tryna' sleep!" I shouted back to her.

"Get down here this instant!" she called back, putting some strictness in her tone.

"Ugh, fine, I'm comin', Mom!" I said, getting out of bed. I slowly walked downstairs, trying take as long as possible. Once I got downstairs, my mom was looking at me and smiling strangely.

"Hello Avalon!" my mom said, still smiling at me.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"Well...I know you may not like this, but I enrolled you into a... um... public school." my mom said, looking at the ground.

"...WHAT!?" I yelled, totally in shock about what she just said.

" I knew you'd have a reaction like that, but it's really not that bad, honey, I mean, you'll meet lots of new people, and it-" My mom rambled on, until I cut her off.

"I don't care! I've been homeschooled for my entire life, and you're just gonna' change that!? i know everyone will hate me and tease me, i just know it!" I screamed , trting to get her to let me stay.

I'm sorry honey, but, I mean, come on, the school that you got into is a very hard school to get into, and it holds kids from all around the world! It'll be fun, Avalon!" she said, hugging me. "Oh, and you're starting today."  
"What!?" I said, pushing her away. "Today!? I don't wanna', nor will I!"  
"I'm sorry, now go get dressed." she said, pushing me towards the stairs. she shoved me up the stairs, into my room, and slammed my door shut. I just stood there, steaming in anger at her for enrolling me in a public school, one that holds people from all over the world, no less. I mean, is this school even in this country? I live in the U.S, and I refuse to go anywhere else! Except for, maybe Japan.

I threw on some acid-washed blue jeans with black fringe outlined rips in them, an anime t-shirt, my combat bootsm, and a bunch of bracelets, which is what my outfits usually consist of. I went back downstairs and sat in a kitchen chiar, putting my feet up and eating an apple.

"Are you really wearing that, Ava'?" my mom asked. She never really liked the way I dressed.

Yep, I am." I said, smiling.

"Oh, alright... well, here are your plane tickets, you're going to Japan!"

Really!? Well, there's one good thing about this, I guess!" I excidedly said, grabbing the tickets. My mom handed a bookbag, and pushed me into the car, drove me to the the airport, and shoved me on to my plane.

Once the flight ended, the school was really close to the airport, and I looked at it. It was huge! It looked like a really rich school, so I kind of did get excited for this school, and I walked on in to the school full of what I will soon to know as countries.


	2. Chapter 2: School

~~~~~Chapter 2: School~~~~~

I walked into the main office, now regretting ever getting excited about this dreaded place.

"Hello, are you new here?" the lady behind the desk nicely asked.

"Hmm-mm."

"Okay, well, what's your name?"

_Oh good, I have to speak. _I thought to myself. "Avalon."

"Oh, Avalon?...ah, here's your schedule. Have fun, and good luck!" she said, having me the schedule and smiling.

"Um...thank you." I blankely said, walking out. I walked around until I finally found my first bell, which was math. I walked in, and everyone started staring at me. The teacher turned around and smiled at me.

"Ah, you must be new here, judging by the fact that you aren't wearing your uniform. I'll get you right now." he said turning around and digging through a box. He got back up, holding a light blue collared shirt, a plaid skirt, high socks, and brown shoes. "Here, the bathroom is right down the hall. Oh, and here's a hairband to put your hair up."

"Um...Ok." I said, walking out of the classroom and finding my way to the bathroom. I changed into my uniform and then looked at myself. "Damn school and their uniforms." I said to myself, putting my hair up. I left my bangs out so my red eye was covered, then left to go back to the classroom.

Once I walked back in, a lot of the guys started to stare at me, or more, my skirt. _Oh good, I'm in a school of perverts._ I thought to myself as I sat down in an empty seat. Right as I sat down, the teacher looked at me and beckoned me to come up to the front. Once I got to the front, the teacher looked at me and smiled.

"So your name is Skye, correct?" he said, smiling at me.

"Um, no, my name is-"

"So, Skye, tell us about yourself." the teacher interuppted, grinning at me from ear to ear.

_At least he didn;t give me a stupid name, I'll call my mom and ask her about it later. _I thought to myself. "Well, my name is, um, Skye." I awkardly said, looking down.

"Well, can we call you Cloud, or is there not a cloud in the sky?" one of the kids joked, and it was a rather lame joke, in my opinion.

"That was a bloody stupid joke, don't you think, Alfred?" another kid said.

_Ah, so there's Alfred._ I thought to myself as I stared at the two.

"Whatever, Artie!" Alfred said back.

"Don't call me that!" the other kid sassed back.

"Well, then, would you like to be called by your _other_ name, Artie?" Alfred grinned, laughing in a very loud and american way after he stopped talking.

"You better bloody not, you wanker!"

"Both of you, shut up!" the teacher shouted at them. They both silently said sorry and then started to stare at their notebooks.

_I just noticed that the one that Alfred was arguing with is british. _I thought to myself.

"Okay, well, Skye, tell us what you like to do for fun." the teacher asked, smiling at me.

"Oh, well, I like to sing, draw, dance, read manga, watch anime, and a bunch of other things!" I enthusiasticaly said.

"That's wonderful, hey, will someone take her on a tour of the school?" the teacher said, sounding like he was trying to get rid of me.

When he asked that, all of the guys hands in the class shot up. Well, all except for two, which were Alfred and the guy he was fighting with. Well, Alfred's hand slowly raised, but the other one didn't.

"Okay, well, how about Arthur and Francis take you around?" he said, smiling devilishly.

"Um...okay?" I said, confused at why when he said that, the whole class bursted out into laughter.

The two of them stood up and walked towards me, then out the door, me following. The first thing i noticed is one had long hair and a slight beard, and the other had crazy thick eyebrows.

"Um, okay, so first off, who's who?" I asked, making them stop and look at me.

"Hmm?" the one with the eyebrows said.

'Oh, I mean, which is Arthur and which is Francis?"

"Obviously, ze one with ze crazy thick eyebrows is Arthur, and ze sexy one is moi, Francis Bonnefoy!" he said, smirking and flipping his hair. I looked at them both. _If anything, Arthur is sexier than Francis, mostly because Francis is ugly,, and he looks like a potential rapist. _I thought to myself as I stared at them.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you frog!" Arthur shouted at him.

"Oh whatever, let's just get on with ze tour, Angleterre." Francis purred, much to Arthur's dismay.

"Hey, Francis, are you from France?" I asked, noticing his accent.

"Why yes, my beautiful violet rose, I am from France." he said, finally pointing out my light purple hair."Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in the UK, but I moved to the U.S when I was ten." I slowly said, slightly blushing. When I said that, Arthur smiled like he won a prize, and Francis scowled at him.

"Ah, well, now zat I listen more, I do notice zat you have a slight british accent." Francis negatively said, still scowling at Arthur.  
"Oh, well, I'm also from England, so we should bond well!" Arthur said, grinning devilishly at Francis.

"Oh, cool, hey, how about we continue on the tour, like we were going to do like ten minutes ago!" I asked, slightely annoyed.

"Of course, right after I do something." Arthur said, smirking. He went behind be, and I started sweating.

"Hey, what are you-" I started as I felt something cold and leathery go around my neck. "What do you think you're doing!?" I screamed, trting to pull away from him. I felt around my neck, and what was around it? A collar. A frickin' collar. "Why the hell did you put a collar around me, you git!?" I shouted, my british accent showing more.

"Now you're my colony!" Arthur said, laughing insanely.

"Angleterre, what are you doing? Let me handle her like a real gentleman." Francis said, pushing him aside. He put his arms around me from the back, putting his hands right on my chest. He found a chair, and forced me on his lap. So I did what any girl would've done in this situation. I punced him in the face, got up, then put my foot right where it would hurt. Then I did the same for Arthur for putting the damned collar on me. Then I looked at them and I felt bad. But instead of helping them, I took the idiot path and I ran as fast as I could down the hall, leaving them behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

~~~~~ Chapter 3: Classes~~~~~

I ran back to the classroom, but when I got there, there was another class in there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" I started.

"It's fine, Gilbert, take her to science class, please?" the teacher sighed, looking at his grading book.

"Of course I can! Vhere is she?" he said, looking around.

"Right here." I said, raising my hand.

"Oh, vell, hello!' Gilbert exclaimed, getting up and waving to me. When I got a better look at him, I blushed. He had snow-white hair and piercing red eyes, and he sounded german, which is one of my favorite accents.

"Hey, let's go, shall vhe?" Gilbert asked, snapping me out of my dream.

"Oh, yeah, sure..." I said, trailing off. He led me to the science room, which was a bit down the hall.

"Vhell, this is the science room, Mrs. Nelson teaches in here, hey, vhat's your name?" Gilbert quietly said.

"Um, Skye." I awkardly said, blushing.

"Oh, vhell, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Are you german?" I mindlessy asked, looking at his white hair.

"Jes, I am, I like your name, by the way.

"Oh, thanks..." I said, trailing off again. we just stood there, being quiet, until Gilbert had to go and be an idiot.

"Kesesesesesesesesesese!" he laughed really loudly, and I couldn't help but laugh at his laugh.

"What kind of laugh is that!?" I asked between laughs.

Mrs. Nelson came out of the science room and just stared at us weirdly. "I knew I would've found you out here with that undistinguishable laugh of yours, Gilbert, now get back to class." She strictly said, pointing to the math room.

'OK, bye Skye!" he said, then darting back to the math classroom.

"Now, who are you?" Mrs. Nelson asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Um...Skye, I'm in your class right now." I awkardly said, shifting my eyes.

"Oh, well come on in then, just sit over there in the back." Mrs. Nelson said, jabbing her finger in the direction of the back.

I walked to my seat, which wasn't a chair-desk, may I add. I sat next to a girl long brown hair, and a boy semi-long brown hair and one singular strand of hair sticking out. He looked at me funny, then looked back down.

"Hey!" I said, waving to him.

"...You can...see me?" he slowly asked, looking at me.

"Um, of course I can, you're a human being, right?"

"Um, yes, but nobody ever really pays attention to me, not even the teachers. I've never gotten any work, tests, or quizzing from any of the teachers."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but at least I can see you, so what's your name?"

"...Matthew Williams..."

"Oh, that's a nice name, I'm Skye."

As I listened to his voice, I noticed how it sounded loke he was always whispering, and the fact that his voice was high-pitched. His hair was as long as Francis's hair, but it looked more natural, and he had this one strand of hair sticking out that slightly curled. He's kinda adorable, in the little kid sense.

"Hey miss, who're talking to?" the girl next to me asked.

"Huh?" I asked, slightely confused.

'There's no one next to you, so who are you talking to?" she said, sounding like she was weirded out.

"Um, there's someone right here!" I said, pointing to Matthew.

"No, there's not."

"Hi, Elizaveta." Matthew said, smiling at her.

"Oh, I guess there is someone there, how come I never noticed you here before, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm just not that noticable, and I pay attention so I know everyone's name." Matthew quietly stated.

"Oh, well, hi!" Elizaveta happily said.

"Um, excuse me, you two, can you please stop talking?" Mrs. Nelson asked, looked at us.

"Oh sorry!" I quietly apoligized, looking down.

"Sorry Mrs. Nelson." Elizaveta said, smiling.

"Well, it's fine, but class is over, so, bye class!" Mrs. Nelson said, opening the door. Everyone quickly got up and flooded out of the room.

"Hey, what's your next class?" Elizaveta asked, getting, gathering her stuff.

"Oh, um, English." I said, trying to get my stuff together.

"Oh, mine's math. What about yours, Matthew?"

"Me, oh, I have math, too" Matthew said, smiling.

"Cool, see you later, um..."

"Skye."

"Oh, see ya, Skye!"

I went over to my next class, which was English, and already I knew three people: Arthur, Alfred, and Gilbert._ Oh great, _I thought to myself as I approached the teacher.

"Hi, where do I sit?" I politely asked, smiling.

"Oh, just sit next to Gilbert." he said, pointing to the only empty seat in the entire room. _Oh great._

I went over to my seat and sat down. When I did, Gilbert just stared at me with his blood-red eyes, then smiled had this really well-drawn person on his paper, and I couldn't help but stare at it. It almost looked like a photograph.

"Hey, did you draw that?" I asked, pointing at the drawing. When I said that, he quickly flipped over his drawing and slightely blushed.

"Vhat drawing?" he said, smiling.

"Um, the one you just flipped over, dude, it's _really_ good!" I exlaimed, trying to get it.

"Hey, why don't you two stop flirting with each other and get to work!" the teacher strictly said, embarrasing the heck out of both of us.

"Vhe vhert flirting!" Gilbert angrily said, ignoring the fact that people were laughing. He was slightely blushing when he said that.

"Yeah, we wouldn't flirt, at least, I wouldn't!" I said, blushing also, and looking down.

The rest of the bell was really awkard, mostly because Gilbert wouldn't look at me, and Arthur kept giving me death looks, which I kinda deserve. I awaited the moment when the bell ended, and we got to know who we shared a dorm with. Lucky me, I was told that since there was no more dorms, I was in a room of three. I eventually foung my dorm, and I swung open the door and walked in.


End file.
